fruitloops it's the jonas brothers
by painwithoutlove43
Summary: when jb moves to a small town will they find love in unexpected places?


[Enter Post Title Here

Nobodys pov

Mama and papa jonas: Were moving

Jonas brothers: what

Mama and Papa jonas: we think a change of pace would do us some good

Jb: where

M&p jonas: It's for us to know and you to find out

JB: ok

Joe pov

Mom & dad just said we were moving, because they think we need a change of pace. Personally I like fast paced living.

M: jonas Joe, Joe, Joe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J: what

K: shes been yelling at you for like forever. Pick your ears instead of your nose

J: what that was only one time and …

Pj: boys

K and j: what

Pj: your mother is talking

N: break it to him easily mom

M:you can only pack necessary items.

J: like

M: like clothes, a few hair products, and a couple coats.

J: by a few do you mean 30

Mj: joe

J: do I hear 25

M: no

J: 20

M: your pressing your luck mister

N: yea mister my hair has to be perfect omg I broke a nail

J: shut up

N: shut don't go up prices do

K: nick cut it out joe take 10

J: do I hear 15

M: 12

J: 13

M:5 and that's my final offer

P: sold to the lady in pink

M: it's salmon

P: potatato tomato

K: that's not how it goes

M :shut up

Nobodys pov

Place somewhere on a hill wv

Jessimae's pov

My name is jessimae and I'm not going to bore you with the whole life story I'll just give you the basics. I have amber red hair and hazel eyes that change color with the mood I'm in. Bla bla bla my style is kind of well idk how to classify it.

My train of thought was derailed when I heard the sound of pennies flying across the room….

Alicia, Andrea what are you guys doing I turn around just in time to dodge a penny and I hear alicia say "when pennys fly." When pennys fly I thought to myself and then said aloud "I'm very confumbuzzled."

"Well" alicia said "I found a penny in my pocket and I thought I'd throw it at andrea." Then I said, " It's to late, a penny for her thought won't help first you have to have a brain." "Jessica let me finish and then she threw back." "no comment." I said.

Just to fill you in Alicia has dark violet hair and turquoise eyes, I know right anyways she's 16 and my yougest sister. Who thinks she's as random as me. She has the punk rock look going on, although she always seems to incorporate her cupcake pin on every outfit lol. On the other hand my sister Andrea has blonde hair and saphire eyes , I know I get the awkward color. She always shops at american eagle , whereas me and Alicia like to shop at ed hardys. Don't say anything but I shop at aeropostale so shhh. Andrea is 17 and oh I forgot I'm 18. Oooooo Andrea's the total cheerleader get any guy she wants type of girl who can charm moss off of a rock.

At the same time I'm thinking about all this I realize it's time to go to chucrh. "Andrea, Alicia are you ready?" "yea." "ok."

My car is a BMW with a sunroof the exterior is a beautiful green and the inside seat covers have frogs on them. We sit in silence except for the occasional noise, and then Andrea says she has an emergency. So I pull into the gas station and ask "what is the emergnecy?" "like omj I don't have any gum or water." Right after she says this some big shot in an suv pulls in so close to my car that we all have to get out on one side. We walk inside and go to the candy aisle while we're trying to figure out what we want someone taps me on the shoulder. "excuse me can I help you." I say in a controlled manner "yes if you will." A woman with extremely curly hair said. "I'm looking for the bible church of god." "that just so happens I'm going there." "can we follow you my husban did'nt want to ask." "men." We both say at the same time and laugh. "me and my sisters just have to get our fix and then we'll get going." "ok."

Joe pov:

Our mom went in to find out directions to some church. She dissapeared behind the poster and we couldn't see who she was talking to . when she walked out, she walked out with three breathtaking girls me and my brothers all at the same time said "woah." She got back in the car and we followed the girls car untill we got to our destination a little churh. We pulled in and parked behind their car. The girls walked in the church, and I geuss I was staring because my mom said "joe" "what" I said, "stop being rude." "sorry." My mom told us how to behave and after that we got out and walked in the church which had already started and found a seat.

Nobodys pov:

In the middle of worship Cheyenne (I'll tell you who she is later) says "omj!" so loud it got quiet then cheyennes mom hit her and the worship service continued. The service was exciting everyone got something out of it. After church everybody started mingling. The woman from the gas station and her family came over to talk to us. Our parents exchange numbers and say they should have dinner sometime. By sometime they mean tommorow.

Andrea and cheyennes pov:

"omj." We both said at the same time. "like can you believe the jonas brothers we'er here." Andrea said. "seriously omj." Cheyenne said. Suddenly they heard a phone ring so they both dug through their purses then suddenly Andrea said "omg I like broke a nail I like think I'm like going to die." Then cheyenne grabbed Andreas purse since she'd already checked hers only to find it was an alarm on andreas phone. "why do you always set those ooo what do you call it?" "alarms" andrea asked "yea that's what I was trying to say." Cheyenne said then Jessica butted in "wow one of you two has a brain after all." Then alicia said " no they just share one."

The boys are spying from around the porch.

Nick pov:

I hear bit's and pieces of the girls conversation . then I hear "why do you always set those ooo what do you call it?" and I'm thinking to myself how dumb can this girl be. That's untill I hear "alarms." And then I'm geussing the first girl says "that's what I was trying to say." And I almost lost interest untill I heard "wow one of you has a brain." From an older girl and then I'm geussing from the youngest "no they just share one." And by that time I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. Joe asks me what I'm laughing about I geuss he didn't hear but I'm laughing to hard I couldn't tell him finall I say "you didn't hear that." "Hear what?" joe says "the air going out of your brain." I said.

Alicias pov:

I wonder why and who was laughing? Then I asked Jessica "jessica did you hear that laughing?" "sorta maybe kindof idk my bffl jill lol idk." Jessica said then I said "jessimae that's not a real answer." "fruitloops solves everything." Jessimae said.

Joes pov:

I wasn't listening untill I heard fruitloops I turned to kevin and nick and said "did you guys just hear fruitloops." Then they both said "joe you eat fruitloops not hear them." "I know I mean I heard the word fruitloops." Then they replied "o." then nick said "why didn't you just say that then?" then I said "I did captain obvious."


End file.
